


RedHood Verse: Prophétie Rouge

by tarnishedxhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beast!Sam, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bestiality, Cursed Sam, I'm tagging bestiality because cursed!form Sam looks pretty animalistic, It makes more sense when you read it, It's a Beauty and the Beast/ Red Riding Hood sort of mashup AU, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolf Sam, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedxhalo/pseuds/tarnishedxhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of witches and curses, of seers and prophecies, of quests and legends, an Alpha prince was cast down with a horrible curse. Transformed into a hideous monster, Sam of Winchester spent years searching for a cure, to no avail. That is, until a prophecy fell into his hands, stating that one day he would find a mate, and the chosen Omega would free him of this wretched spell. All he had to do was wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a roleplay thread from tumblr between absentisxanima(Sam) and takecareofsammyboy(Dean).  
> Start: October 2nd 2014. This is un-betaed and a work in progress.
> 
> This AU verse is ABO, and Sam's cused!form looks sort of like a werewolf, taken from 'Beauty and The Beast' sort of themes. It was intentionally supposed to be Red Riding Hood and sort of ended up in Beauty and the Beast so you can see where the two connected and merged. Sam and Dean are NOT related, but they do have sex relatively quickly while Sam is still in his beast!form, and because of that I've tagged 'Bestiality' even though he isn't really an animal.
> 
> I just wanted to cover all my bases.

Samhain was approaching. This was his year, his time. All the years of waiting, of sacrifice, it all led to this. His mate had come of age. 

Long years ago, when the mood was as dark as the world, a curse had been cast down on his family. Namely, on him, though it cast a pall on all and his kin. One foolish mistake, and his people had been called to task right along with himself. For a time it seemed it was contained only to him, to the claws and the fur that cloaked his once human appearance. But it had spread like icy tendrils through the hearts of everyone in the castle, and for an age time stood still for all on the grounds. None grew old or sick, dying became an impossibility. The villagers grew suspicious, then scared, and finally the gates were shut tight to keep all safe from the outside world.

One by one, they fell into a misery or a restlessness. Many left, trying to find answers. One such man returned successful, with a prophecy. 

 _Winters touch and shadows cold,_  
Seek while light has shine of gold.  
In the wood where curse befell;  
Blacksmith two will make all well.  
Maiden fair with eyes of green  
Red of cloak will be what’s seen.  
  
Shy of heart but bold of mind  
Find the one who’s of your kind.  
Ere sky sparks; light flames in East  
Mating true will tame the beast

Sam took most of this literally, but after so many years of searching he was advised not to go out and kill two blacksmith. So it was that a contract was drafted to the nearby village. Every year a sacrifice would be made, until such time that the local blacksmith and his wife had a child with green eyes. Once they came of age he would find them.

He was confident for awhile, but as generations passed he began to lose hope, and prowled through the woods anyway, all through the harvest and winter in the hope that there was a mistake, he would find who he was looking for anyway. The townspeople saw his large paw prints, the howls, the ripped and shredded animals he hunted, and gave him a new name. Samhain. They stopped entering the wood at night, afeared of him. And so he remained, helpless and alone, until word came of a child with eyes of green born to the Blacksmiths, and he waited impatiently, watching the house from the edge of the woods for years, waiting for the one who would break his curse, the one he was contracted to mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested here are a couple of source images I based Sam's cursed!form on. The first two are spot on, the others aren't as much but they're still relevant.
> 
> [ Here [Warning for minor nudity/dismembered head] ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2076d0166be912d18d50db3878f73da6/tumblr_ncuytxDOb91sgd7quo1_1280.jpg)  
> [ Here ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/ebb0a218ab71677e897f5a6371bf7cac/tumblr_ncuytxDOb91sgd7quo6_500.jpg)  
> [ Here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/dd278f680841a78e37bd66263d7ed415/tumblr_ncuytxDOb91sgd7quo2_1280.jpg)  
> [ Here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/a1e89b34d38d6281a63ed69a126d99b9/tumblr_ncuytxDOb91sgd7quo3_500.jpg)


	2. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Dean, only to find his prophesied mate in the throes of his first heat. Really, what follows was inevitable.
> 
> This is a roleplay thread from tumblr between absentisxanima(Sam) and takecareofsammyboy(Dean).  
> Start: October 2nd 2014. This is un-betaed and a work in progress.

The day Dean was born should have been a blessing. But one family’s blessing is another nightmare. Sobs shook his mother’s shoulders as she looked down into moss green eyes that shined brightly up at her. For years they had tried to conceive a child in hopes that, much like the generations before them, they would be blessed with a brown eyed child that was safe from the prophecy. There was no mistaking the color of Dean’s eyes—there was no hiding it. The babe, however, did have one thing in its favor. It was male. The prophecy stated a maiden with green eyes—there was only one way the prophecy could be completed with the newest babe, and Omegas had grown rare.

The Blacksmith family prayed every day that their boy would grow into a strong Alpha—or even a prized Beta like themselves. Where once an Omega would have been seen as God’s gift to the village, the Blacksmiths saw it as a curse from the devil.

They kept Dean away from the woods. He was not to go near the dark tree line. He was told to keep his head down and stick to his chores. He worked day and night—growing tall and strong. His family grew confident that their son would not grow into the Omega they feared—while he had fair features, his body was strong—not the soft curves that bore children and became an Alpha mate.

It was midnight when their dreams were shattered and Dean went into his first heat. His sobs and cries echoed through the small village and the neighbors crossed themselves behind closed doors and prayed for the Blacksmith family as they prepared to mourn the loss of a child.

The village elder barely gave him time to say goodbye to his parents. The next day, the pulled Dean from his bed—his skin still on fire from the hormones that flooded through his system and wrapped him in a bright red cape before he was dragged to the edge of the trees, his parents screams coming from behind him. He’s knees shook as he stepped forward, not just from the heat that still was wreaking havoc on his body—but from fear as well.

☽ Ω ☾

Sam had not been a very patient Alpha even before the curse. While some argued it was his transformation and the waiting that had strained his temper thin, other were positive that was simply the kind of person he was. Over the years, frustrated with his fruitless prowling, he’d trashed an entire wing of the castle, howled and growled and generally made an ass of himself in his grief. Of course, only the closest to him knew the cause of these fits of rage, and the others, what was left of them, steered a wide berth for fear of being ripped limb from limb. This was yet another reason the castle in which he lived was barren where it once held life…too much life, considering their ageless situation. One too many a soul had left to seek better arrangements.

Unfortunately for him, not all had abandoned their once-home. Sam had barely been able to perk his ears at the sound of an Omega in heat when consciousness failed him, due to a well-placed sleeping dart in his back. As much as he hated it, his kin had remained, and they were fair certain he’d have torn through the village and mounted the poor Omega right there in the thatched cottage.

There were preparations to be made, and it was too close to sunrise for the prophecy to come into play. There was too much risk, and that was not acceptable.

So it was that Sam blinked bleary eyes open to sunlight, and his stomach cramped in worry. What had happened to the Omega, was it his Omega? Had he been claimed by another, taken right out from under his nose and leaving him to wait yet more centuries? When he closed his eyes, waiting for the last of the tranquilizer to fade from his system, he could imagine he smelled him, that smell that had always called at him. He’d sit at the edge of the forest, well back from where he’d be seen, and watched him grow, caught that scent on the occasional breeze. He’d wanted to go to him then. Rub head and snout and flank right up against what he was certain would be his just to get that scent in his fur.

Despite what he knew had to be done before sunrise that night, he didn’t want to scare the boy, so he hadn’t made himself known. But tonight, tonight was the night.

When only the faintest strains of light lingered on the horizon, and the sky had darkened, the door to Sam’s temporary prison was opened, and he rushed out, tearing gouges in the ground and the carpets in his haste to leave, to find his mate in the woods as was prophesied. He didn’t even stop to take his vengeance on whoever had given him the sleeping dart. That would come later. He had more important things to take care of.

☽ Ω ☾

Dean’s arms were wrapped around himself as he made his way through the woods. The light breeze was cold against his overheated skin as he pushed through the trees—the branches pulling on the red cloak that was supposed to keep him warm. His trousers were soaked through, the slick running down his legs and making him colder as he walked deeper into the forest. He wanted to turn back and hide in his room until the heat passed. But, he knew if he tried he would just be thrown back out into the woods—possibly with an injury.

He felt like he was wandering in circles. Each tree looked like the last tree he saw and he had no idea how far he had gone. Sighing, he sat down on a tree root—the bark rough on his overly sensitive ass, making him moan slightly. He didn’t like being like this—he liked being in control. He molded the metal—the metal didn’t mold him.

The wind blew through the leaves, making them rustle and drawing Dean’s eye—at least he thought it was the wind. He hoped it was the wind. “Hello? Who’s there?” He reached down and picked a rock up off the forest floor and wrapped his fist around it—it wasn’t a sword like he would have liked, but he could do damage. “I’m armed and not really in the mood to play games.” He hoped his voice was stronger than it felt. It felt whimpery and whiney—almost like he was begging for something. 

All four paws beat the ground furiously, muscles bunching and eyes focused. Out the castle he went, through the grounds and right over the fence in pursuit of the sound, of the smell. His smell. His omega. He knew it right down to his bones, even if they’d never met. He left the gate open, though he hadn’t bothered with it. They would need to return somehow. he was anticipatory of being human when he walked back up that overgrown path of a road, having feet and hands and a great deal less hair.

He pounded through the trees at a rapid pace, frantic, searching. Where was he. Where was he. Sam glanced at every movement as he tore past. Squirrel, deer, raccoon, deer. He’d only been moving a short time when the scent hit his nose, nearly sending him reeling. Dear god. When he’d thought of mating, that his mate- Deanthey had called him, was of age, it hadn’t occurred to him that the boy would be in heat. Call it an oversight, something that had been steamrolled by his zeal.

Sam swallowed heavily, but followed his nose through the underbrush and through the woods, scenting the breeze. The closer the got, the thicker the hormones hung in the air, the more his body reacted. His fur stood on end, his skin felt tight, muscles and tendons tensed, breathing increased till he was panting heavily. Eyes glowed with excitement that made him lightheaded. He tried to ignore the….way the rest of him became excited as well.

It wasn’t only the smell that led him, for eventually he heart the sound of a human heartbeat as well. The strains of a moan floated through the trees and it hit his ears like a punch, and he had to pause a little ways away to gather himself when instinct told him to barrel headlong out of the trees and tumble the lad right then and there, no matter the reaction. He growled at himself. For what it was worth, he’d imagined this meeting so very many times in his head, and while some of his fantasies were…heated he hadn’t seriously thought he’d be greeting his Dean with a hard-on.

It was just as well, he’d been waiting for this mating so long he was fair sure restraint was not high on his list, and it must be thoroughly finished by sunrise for the curse to be broken.

Sam crept forward and peered through the trunks at the Omega, cloaked in red just as promised. His jaws snapped, a growl built in his throat, tail swished from side to side behind him in a predatory manner. Mine. Mine. That Dean was trying to threaten didn’t matter, he didn’t want to play games either. He wanted to rush forward and take, take, take. That Dean’s voice was pitched and breathy didn’t help this. His eyes glowed out from the darkness, twin yellow orbs that shone out and followed his movements as he paced restlessly, not taking his eyes off Dean as he tried to listen and smell, make sure no other humans were in the vicinity, possibly to harm him, or even to harm his intended mate.

That would not in any way be taken lightly.

Dean sensed it—the chill down his spin and the way his muscles clenched, another pulse of slick running down his legs as the scent hit him—Alpha. He trapped his lips between his teeth to keep the whimper back and fought the urge to drop to all fours and beg whoever was hiding in the trees to end the pain that was building in his gut like a roaring fire. His father raised him better than that. He may be an Omega but he had been raised an Alpha.

He backed against the tree, the bark scraping against his skin, making his breath ragged as he stared at the spot in the trees—his green eyes were wide with fear and arousal, conflicting emotions flooded through him—run stay run stay Alpha Alpha Alpha. He drew in a deep breath, the scent of the Alpha’s arousal hitting him like a carriage. The Omega’s legs shook and the rock fell from his hand, clattering to the packed earth and tumbling away from him.

He had heard the legends—he wasn’t thick. He knew why he had been sent to the forests. He searched the trees until his eyes landed on glowing orbs in the darkness—Dean assumed the moon above reflected off of them. He slid down the tree, keeping his back against it as he crouched down, not taking his eyes off the area where he had seen the flicker of yellow. His skin was slick with sweat and his breath was ragged, hit whole body begging him to find an Alpha—that Alpha.

“If you want me,” his voice was rough from years of breathing in kiln smoke. “Come and get me.”  He dug his fingers into the earth and wet his lips as his eyes searched the tree line for the flicker of yellow for just a moment before he pushed off from the ground at a sprint and ran in the opposite direction.

☽ Ω ☾

It was the faint scent of fear that had stilled him for a long moment, watching the small figure through the trees curl low to the ground, heard the clatter of the rock falling to the ground and the Omega’s breath hitching faster. Sam had always been large, even for an Alpha. He stood a head well over most of the males in the castle when he’d been human, and in his cursed form he’d grown ever larger. He was sure Dean would barely reach his shoulder if he were to stand on his hind legs, he put him closer to his waist. This was something he’d grown used to, but he wasn’t quite certain how his size or appearance would help ease the scared note underlying all that delicious arousal.

Luckily, he scented nor heard no others in the vicinity, and as their eyes locked, even from this distance, as his ears perked at Dean’s tone, so close after so long, every precious syllable and rumble of his voice directed towards him, at long last, an impressive wave of possessiveness barrelled through him. His Omega talked to him, _finally_. Nonetheless issued a challenge.

_If you want me, come and get me._

Sam didn’t take this as a threat. He wanted him. Dean knew he did. He hoped the other wanted him as well, as unlikely as that may be at the moment. But he would convince him. He wanted a real mating, not some sham that was based on merely physical aspects.

But they would get the physical part right first.

And then Dean was sprinting away, and Sam raised his head to let out a howl of excitement, of promise and happy anticipation. The sound echoed through the woods, through the trees, and preceded him as he took off in pursuit of his intended. Sam often chased things, it passed the time, was a harmless play when he didn’t intend on eating anything at the end. Deer, rabbits, squirrels. Let them run, gain a little, snap at their heels, chase a little more. But the time for playfulness wasn’t upon them at the moment. He would teach Dean the game of chase at a later time. Right now he felt as if wings were on his ankles, the way he flew through the underbrush, following Dean.

With four paws, with knowing the forest as he did, it didn’t take long to gain on the Omega and tumble him to the ground, luckily landing on a pile of leaves and moss rather than rocks and twigs. It would never do for his mate to be uncomfortable.

When he’d been fully human he’d always thought someday in the future, when he’d find the one to call his own, they would consummate the mating among satins and velvets, expensive silk pillows in a fine bed. He would have to do that later as well. Blood was pumping hard through his veins, his senses were heightened. Need pummeled at him, relentless as the scent that wrapped around them now that he was so close, practically pressed against Dean’s back. Sam snarled near his ear and pressed his nose into the Omega’s neck, drunk on that smell.

He’d had intentions to take his time, but after the thrill of running, chasing his mate down, he had no patience left. The red cape hand tangled over Dean’s shoulder in his fall, and that was fortunate, as it saved the expensive red cloak from being shredded in his frenzy. Claws were careful not to scratch skin, but they reduced the back of his shirt to torn tatters. The back of his pants went next in a few determined swipes, Sam grasping at Dean’s hips to force him to his knees, breathing erratic. The fabric likely bagged around the Omega’s knees and elbows as it fell, baring skin, but Sam didn’t give a second thought to either. He was hit with pure, virginal smell of slick, and he growled deep in his throat. One paw remained on Dean’s hip, the other pressed against the ground over Dean’s shoulder for leverage.

With his claws he didn’t dare bother stretching Dean for fear of damaging something important, and he didn’t have the patience anyway, simply angling his hips and starting to work his way right inside, no matter his large size, or that it was the Omega’s first time, or even that Dean likely only knew him as the monster Samhain. He cared, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Sam peppered gentle bites along Dean’s shoulder and his neck, nuzzled frantically at his ear in an attempt to get his scent in his fur, at odds with the determined way he was grinding himself inside, inch by precious inch. He curled his hand, nails digging into the ground at the hot, wet clench of tight muscle stretching around him, and he growled to hide the fact his first instinct had been to whimper. Not surprisingly, nobody had wanted to bed the beast even if he had been interested. He’d gone countless ruts without any sort of help, feeling any other under him. As endless as the waiting had been...right at this moment he considered it worth it.

☽ Ω ☾

Branches grabbed and pulled at the Omega as he charged through the forest, his legs stretched out to carry him as fast as they could. He knew there was no real escaping his fate, or at least part of him did, but that didn’t change the fact that he ran. If this was going to happen it was going to happen on his terms and he wasn’t going to roll over and beg the yellow eyes to take him and ease the pain that was building in his stomach. A pain and ache that grew worse with the howl and pounding of feet on the earth behind him.

The scent of copper filled the air as branches tore skin and scratched at his face. But soon, that was the least of his worries. A large weight slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. Dean’s fingers dug into the ground as he prepared for pain. He waited for the feeling of claws tearing at his skin as fur brushed up against him but it never came. A shiver rolled down his spine as he tipped his head to the side in submission to the creature on top of him moments before his clothes were shredded from his body.

The air was cold, making him shiver as fur brushed against his bare skin. His eyes moved to the paw that rested next to his head and he drew in a deep fearful breath. He whimpered with fear and need at the scent of an Alpha so close. He kept his eyes locked on the furred paw, the flexing of claws and movement of muscle as a sharp burn filled his muscles, the sensation of being filled. He choked off a sob as his fingers dug into the dirt and his head turned to rest his forehead against the dirt.

His slick channel stretched and flooded with slick for the Alpha, Dean’s heat blocking most of the ache from his brain as he rocked back, fur brushing against the skin of his back as he moved and tried to push back against the Alpha behind him. “Alpha,” the Omega breathed out as a cold nose brushed behind his ear and sharp teeth scraped against his shoulders.

☽ Ω ☾

If Sam hadn’t been caught up in all this, in the claim, in the scent, in soft skin and breaths and slick, he’d have mourned the way he was taking his mate, like the beast he’d been cursed to be. But his hips didn’t still, couldn’t if he wanted to. He heard the soft sob under him, smelled the fear, but he pressed forward, pressed his other hand over Dean’s shoulder as well so he could rock his hips in farther, and there it was, like a light after the storm, his Omega spread his knees farther and pushed back against him. A pleased noise rumbled in his chest, lust punching hard in his gut and edging his breathing faster. Sam had appreciated the show of submission, Dean’s neck bared, but it was nothing in the face of that small movement, the way wet had seeped in welcome once he’d started with his invasion.

Dean’s skin brushed against his fur, and he eased closer just to feel him against his larger form, all that delicate, breakable skin, that tiny frame compared to his own. Precious. Wet. Stretched. Hormones warred against logic, and it was winning. He knew Dean probably didn’t want this, he could only imagine what they said about him in that little village. But with more slick sending waves of scent through the air, with the way the other pushed back onto his cock, it was like he wanted it. Like he was eager for him. And he liked that.

Dean’s soft voice whispered between them, and Sam growled softly, eyes glinting in the dark, excitement threading through him. _Yes. Alpha. I’m your Alpha._ He dragged a lick up from his shoulder, up his neck and ear in encouragement, and he tasted blood, likely from the run, but he would think about that later. **_“Mine.”_** He rumbled in response, though with the fangs, snout and the fact that keeping his possessive growls in was mind-numbingly difficult he wasn’t sure Dean would understand it as more than a mangled snarl.

If he did or not didn’t matter, he punctuated the word with a drive of his hips, soft, grinding rocks becoming more insistent, demanding, and soon he’d bottomed out, fur against skin and Sam breathing quickly somewhere near Dean’s shoulder. The slick that had smeared down the Omega’s thighs earlier was getting on his own, and he took a perverse pleasure in that, rolling his hips gently, but only got one or two seconds in before he’d pulled out halfway and was thrusting in again, keen on knotting his long-awaited mate, wanting to feel him clench around his knot, come on it, cry out and shake apart, rocking frantically back onto him. He wanted to fill him with his seed, hear him whimper from pleasure, not fear or worry. He wanted to curl up knotted on his side with his new mate after, touch him as he pleased because he was _his_ now.

He’d knot him more than once tonight, if he had any say in it. Not only for the curse, but because he would enjoy it. They both would. After all Dean was in heat, that meant many days of bedplay together.

☽ Ω ☾

Dean whined as warm wet tongue moved over even warmer skin, the sensation sending bumps across his skin as nerves were triggered and his body pressed back into the warm fur that shielded his sweat slick skin from the cool forest air. Any words of protest were lost in his throat as the Alpha scent continued to drift over him, forcing more slick into his hole and more cries of want and need as the Alpha pushed into him. 

Instinct and hormones took over in a way Dean had never experienced. A fog rolling over his brain and making his thoughts only form three words: Alpha. Need. More. Over and over the words repeated through his mind until they were tumbling from his lips and he was writhing under the beast above him—his heat speaking for him as he pushed back and rolled his hips. 

His body knew the cure for the fire that steadily built under his skin—the tight feeling in his own body that made him feel like a stranger to himself, each flood of slick and churn in his stomach. His body knew what to do, knew what it wanted and all Dean could do was hold on as he begged for the Alpha’s knot incoherently through his groans and whines.

☽ Ω ☾

This was primal in a way Sam hadn’t anticipated, the way their movements quickened till Alpha and Omega were rutting frantically together on the forest floor, blind and deaf to the rustling of leaves through the nearly barren trees and the slashes of moonlight that barely breached the canopy of thick, spiked branches. Sam, if spared the thought, would have counted himself lucky most all woodland animals considered him a dangerous predator and steered a wide berth, for he would not want to share this moment with any other eyes. While yes, they were out in the open, technically, the trees grew close together off the path, and shadows cloaked them in its embrace at this deep, dark part of the night, lending privacy where there would usually be near to none.

Not that it would stop Sam, he was fair to certain nothing, not even a divine visit would give him pause from rocking in tandem with Dean, sharp snaps of his hips jarring his mate. Each moan and whine under him was answered with a pleased growl, aroused rumbles vibrating through his chest and out past sharp fangs he was careful to be gentle with on Dean’s tender skin. As hard as he thrust into the Omega he never strayed harder than nips that pinkened his freckled shoulders and neck, as much as the urge to bite his mating mark into Dean’s throat was fast becoming a reality he couldn’t ignore. He wanted, _needed_ to bite down and leave a  scar to tell everyone that he was taken, that he was _his._

Wet-slick sounds filled the air, along with their noises of abandon, Sam not giving a thought to their noise and doing nothing to lessen Dean’s. He enjoyed his groans, his pleading for more from him. _Alpha, please, Alpha._ Having been aroused, having waited for so long, after rutting so intently it didn’t take long for Sam to fill out his knot, and he ground it eagerly into Dean with a snarl, pressing as close as possible. A broke, rough noise grated out of him once he finally breached, locked them together, and his paws flexed claws deep into the ground as the muscles in his shoulders and down his back tensed, his vision grew hazy as he finally, _finally_ knotted his long-awaited Omega. Triumph surged right along with undeniable arousal and he’d tossed his head back to howl again before he’d realized it was coming, the sound strong and louder than the first, telling anyone, from where they knelt right up to the castle and down to the village, that he’d found his mate, that he’d been taken. Then, before the howl even faded from the trees, he dipped his head and bit a mating mark into Dean’s neck. The salty tang of blood met his tongue, but knowing what it meant just heightened the sensation of spilling his first pulse into the Omega, and his hips jerked, helpless as wave after wave of seed filled the other as he came hard enough it left him dizzy.

☽ Ω ☾

The Alpha’s knot tugged and stretched at Dean’s hole, pushing farther than the Omega ever had been. This was all new and the stinging pain brought him back just momentarily, long enough for his eyes to fix on the paw next to him and register the breath on the back of his neck. But it didn’t last long enough for him to do anything other than press back harder.

Despite the pain that rolled down his muscles, it was what he wanted—it was the only thing that would put the fire out, somehow he knew that. It was stop the burning in his blood and let him breathe.

The howl echoed around him—loud and clear—and pushed him over the edge, the knot inside him pressed in just right and making him writhe back and arch into the Alpha, his release spilling onto the earth in front of him as the Alpha’s teeth broke skin and the scent of his blood mingled with the scent of his release.

He took a deep breath, his arms giving out and his body crashed to the ground, his shoulder landing first and the Alpha knot tugging against his hole. He whimpered slightly, his eyes finally turning to look at the Alpha before they closed out of exhaustion, his chest rising and falling heavily.

☽ Ω ☾

A deep, otherworldy rumble was what answered the sudden tightening of muscles around his knot, and Sam was ashamed to admit, it was somewhat unexpected. In the crushing and overwhelming wave of arousal he’d been sucked under since the moment he’d started chasing his intended mate through the trees, he’d done next to nothing to ensure Dean’s pleasure. With his muscles tensing to release thick pulses of seed, the tang of blood on his tongue, the knowledge that he’d just mated his prophesized Omega for the first time, that he’d finally marked him, it had blinded him to what he’d deemed important in his years leading up to this moment.

Even so, it was the scent that reached him after his rim had loosened again, after he’d stopped frantically bucking his hips against the tight squeeze that had yet wrung another wave from him, locking muscles and prompting gravel-toned growls of pleasure from a tight throat. He released Dean’s neck from his jaws and followed the Omega down as the other dropped exhaustedly to the ground. His hips still rut forwards, he wouldn’t be done breeding the boy for some time yet, but instinct still prompted him to lean close and drag a gentle tongue over the wound, lapping the blood and helping it to heal faster. It’d likely take awhile to heal, but he was not of a mind to bandage the mating mark, not when he was still powerless against the jerks of his hips as he continued to fill his mate.

Sam was unwilling to move from this position as of yet, not until the pulses had tapered off and they were simply stuck locked together for a time before his knot deflated and they were free to start round two...or clean up before he took Dean to his place of residence. As of right now he was more inclined towards the former. Though he was cursed, though he still lived in a castle, he still liked this, mating outside in the light of the moon, before nothing but the stars and the trees, knowing Dean had come in the dirt and the leaves. He shifted them, just marginally, so Dean, while he had his cheek to the ground, was resting on his knees rather than hanging off his knot. While he liked the thought, he knew it couldn’t be all that comfortable, especially for his first time.

Sam blinked vibrant yellow eyes at the other, having caught the brief look Dean had given him over his shoulder before he’d closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was he could see in the dark and with him looming over the Omega. Likely his face was in shadow, and humans could never see that well without light. But he hadn’t seemed terrified, and Sam hoped that was a good sign. A small, foolish part of him had hoped he’d turn human in a show of sparkling pink motes the second he’d knotted his mate, but he could still feel his fur, the way his ears perked atop his head, the way his tail swayed behind him. But he still held out hope that it may yet happen at sunrise.

The hard, insistent movements slowed to rocking them together after awhile, Sam’s hips against Dean’s ass, breathing just as quickly as the Omega under him. Every once in awhile he would jerk, his breath caught in his throat, but as the seemingly neverending waves of cum ebbed the pauses of his motions did as well, till he felt able enough to lift one paw, intending to steady Dean’s hip. It was then that he noticed the curved, sharp claws that had previously hindered his every attempt at using his hands had shrunk from the long talons they’d once been, and a thrill made itself known in the pit of his stomach. It was working! Slowly, but even so he was pleased.

Sam took the opportunity to gingerly level them down to their sides and he spooned up close to the Omega’s back with his nose happily buried in the other’s neck, under his ear, tail thumping on the ground behind them as it wagged. _My mate._ He was very certain of that now, and hugged one large, furred arm around Dean’s chest in an attempt to shelter him from the cold in the brief respite between rounds. Perhaps he would take him back home instead of starting again immediately. Sam licked Dean’s ear and rumbled a vaguely questioning sound at the other, too tired to see what other changes had occurred, or if he could speak without rasping his words around fangs. A rest, and then all would reveal itself. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested here are a couple of source images I based Sam's cursed!form on. The first two are spot on, the others aren't as much but they're still relevant.
> 
> [ Here [Warning for minor nudity/dismembered head] ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/2076d0166be912d18d50db3878f73da6/tumblr_ncuytxDOb91sgd7quo1_1280.jpg)  
> [ Here ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/ebb0a218ab71677e897f5a6371bf7cac/tumblr_ncuytxDOb91sgd7quo6_500.jpg)  
> [ Here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/dd278f680841a78e37bd66263d7ed415/tumblr_ncuytxDOb91sgd7quo2_1280.jpg)  
> [ Here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/a1e89b34d38d6281a63ed69a126d99b9/tumblr_ncuytxDOb91sgd7quo3_500.jpg)


	3. Not Quite A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam and Dean wait for their lock to release, the new mates might as well get to know one another a little. What Dean comes to find out is Sam may not be the beast the villagers spoke of.
> 
> This is a roleplay thread from tumblr between absentisxanima(Sam) and takecareofsammyboy(Dean).  
> Start: October 2nd 2014. This is un-betaed and a work in progress.

The Omega whimpered slightly, the feel of a warm tongue across damaged skin making the nerves on his neck ache. A cool breeze howled through the trees and Dean inched closer to the nearest source of warmth, his clothes shredded and leaving him bare to the wind. His back sank into a furred chest, warmth flooding down his back as he shivered slightly. The sound of something thumping behind him made him open his eyes, soft whines never far from his throat as the Alpha moved—his knot pressing and stretching inside the Omega.

He pushed himself up slightly, careful not to pull on the knot that held him to the Alpha behind him—his Alpha. Dean swallowed and his eyes went to the warmth at his hip—in place of the paw he had remembered was a large furred hand, no claws—just fingers. He followed the hand to an arm as best he could, turning his head slightly until he had to whip it around the other way to continue it’s path.

Dean swallowed as his eyes fell on the creature that had mated with him—the thing in the forest the stories spoke of. His heart spread up slightly and his shaking hand moved to his neck over the bite that had been left. He attempted to pull away, the knot tugging at his hole and making him wince until he stilled and looked around the woods before his eyes fell back on the Alpha.

☽ Ω ☾

Putting aside the sounds of whimpering that came every so often from the Omega, Sam had been hopeful, for just a moment. He’d curled arms around the smaller form, the other had nestled against his chest, and for a brief, stolen second all seemed right with the world. He was filling his new mate, there wasn’t any screaming or torches or pitchforks. Just night air and lingering musk hovering around them like fog.

Sam wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes, but they opened again when the body in his arms shifted away, and he had to force his hands to still to refrain from forcing their previous position. It’d been comfortable. And yet he knew, deep down, the Omega would want to get a good look at him eventually. He couldn’t very well stay unseen at his back forevermore. He’d just hoped it wouldn’t be immediately. Sam had enjoyed holding him, even if they didn’t necessarily _know_ each other.

Worry was the first to well up...other than the foreboding, anyway. Wary, yellow eyes watched the cautious way Dean glanced at him, the way fear lent a sharp tinge to his sweet scent, the way he gingerly touched the bite he’d made on the back of his neck. His ears pricked, picking up the way Dean’s hart thudded faster and his breath picked up. Even though he knew it would happen, a sinking feeling still made itself known in the pit of his stomach. Even after all these years it still cut, knowing he was _the monster_. He’d started to hate himself for it. It was foolish of him to hope Dean would think otherwise immediately. He’d _known_ he’d have to court the other. A true mating, one he’d always wanted for himself, didn’t happen overnight.

Grumbling a low noise in reprimand, Sam tightened his grip on Dean’s lower half, just in case the Omega’s urge to flee returned, and he hurt himself trying to pull off the knot that tied them together. He understood the urge, but that didn’t mean he’d indulge it just now. They stared at each other for a long moment. _Yes, we’re alone. You’re alone with a monster. But I’m going to try not to be one for you._ Sam didn’t say this outloud, it’d hurt enough seeing the Omega frightened and knotted. He wasn’t going to promise something like that lest it get thrown back in his face.

Gingerly, so he might not scare the other further, Sam rubbed the other’s hip soothingly, then up his waist, and ribs. Belatedly, he recalled seeing Dean’s red, rather stunning cloak had survived his earlier frenzy, and, in a bid to prove he wasn’t as bad as all that, he tugged it, twisted and dirt-smudged, out from under them and tucked it around Dean with care. Sam curled his arms around his new mate again, and after glancing back at the Omega’s face, leaned forward and gently lapped at the shallow cuts the twigs had made on the other’s cheeks and forehead from running through the trees in the dark. He’d planned to do that before, but had, expectedly, forgotten in the heat of the moment. But he rectified that now, pulling back once the scrapes and cuts had been licked clean. Sam hoped Dean would see it as it was, that he cared for his well-being, as odd as that might seem. But he couldn’t help how they’d met, all he could do was try to patch the brightest future he could for the other.

☽ Ω ☾

Dean froze at the growl, his body tensing and listening to the tone of the Alpha.  He nodded even though the Alpha had not said a word, the Omega in him wanting to respond to everything his mate said. He swallowed and tucked his shoulders and head down in a silent apology for trying to pull away. It was obvious the Alpha wanted no such thing. Dean just hoped he was nicer than he appeared—nicer than the stories told.

The chill in the air kept him from fully pulling away from the warm furred body but suddenly he was blocked from it entirely. His bare skin covered by the red cloak his mother had dressed him in before she sent him to the woods. The Omega’s eyes widened as the fabric touched his skin. The Alpha’s hand was still warm on his hip. “Please don’t hurt me,” Dean said quietly.

The tension in his shoulders remained, the creature’s tongue on his face—moving over the cuts on his cheek. Dean’s shoulders relaxed—breath expelling from him and eyes closing as the Alpha licked at his wounds. He didn’t know why, but it was comforting. The feeling was warming and made him want to relax once more.  He leaned in, pulling the cloak in closer.

He chewed his lip raw before he finally spoke. “What’s your name?”

☽ Ω ☾

The urges rising in Sam were conflicting and hard to sort through. One part, his human part, wanted to reassure the Omega, promise that he’d never hurt him, not intentionally, not in any way he could prevent. That for Sam, mating was something that was precious, that wouldn’t be taken lightly. That he may be a monster, but he’d gladly be whatever Dean wanted as long as he could stay by his side.

The other part, his primitive side, was more concerned about the fact he _had_ a mate, after all this time. All he wanted to do was full him till his heat broke, rub his fur over any part he could reach to try and get that scent on him like a proclamation. Damn comfort, he wanted to revel.

It was the way Dean reacted that kept him in line. The way he tensed and ducked his shoulders in submission, the wary fear that wove a sour note in his sweet Omega scent. How he pleaded for Sam not to hurt him, which just cut another wound somewhere in his chest. He knew what they said in the villages. Luckily, his efforts at comfort seemed to bridge the gap, at least until he’d finished, and Dean was cuddled to his chest once more, Sam affectionately nuzzling against the other’s jaw and neck, trying to be gentle, trying to be _smaller_ for his mate, as best he could.

Sam had noticed the way his claws had shortened, he could only hope his teeth had done the same, that he’d be able to get words out without terrifying the Omega once more. They’d barely gotten over how he looked, nonsensical growls may block any progress he may hope for. Sam ran his tongue over his teeth, wrinkled his nose, and decided to try, ignoring his reservations.

“...Sam.” He rumbled in a low timbre, still gravely from the knotting, hoarse from years of doing nothing but growling his emotions— which had mostly been on the less than stellar side.  Talking around a snout was a challenge he wasn’t usually bothered with, but just in case Dean couldn’t understand he nudged the Omega’s ear with a cold, wet nose, wishing he could do more to show his softer emotions. Hell, he’d even take purring if he could. Too bad he was more canine than feline.

☽ Ω ☾

"Sam," Dean repeated, making sure he heard the name right and nodded his head. If it could talk— than maybe it was not a complete beast. The stories never said anything about the monster in the forest being able to talk— so that was improvement. The Omega wet his lips and took a deep breath, trying to relax his shoulders and muscles— trying to tell himself there was no reason to be afraid— it wasn’t like he could get away anyway.

Though that thought made his stomach feel sour—his instincts telling him he shouldn’t be trying to run from his mate. He should be happy and wanting to take care of his Alpha— just as his Alpha should treasure him. And if the nudge against his ear said anything, he was trying. Maybe Dean needed to listen.

He knew the idea would be easier as a thought than an action but— what did it hurt to try? His mother always said he was bright. “I’m—” he took a deep breath and willed his voice not to shake as he reached out and covered the Alpha’s hand with his. “I’m Dean.”

☽ Ω ☾

Sam whuffed an agreeing noise, pleased that Dean understood him, that he got words out without sounding like..well, like a monster. Even if he doubted this luck would hold, he tried to keep his faith that things would work out in the end. That Dean might not be entirely repulsed in time. It helped, hearing his name on the Omega’s tongue, the soft assurance from someone precious that made the syllable sound so much better than it was, like Dean had wiped the grime off something flat and dull to find it shine underneath.

He was spouting nonsense. He spent too much time alone.

Sam had figured, with his limited time with Omegas, that Dean would be content, he’d fall into brooding silence and he’d have to work to dispel the resentment that would spark. Instead the other returned the gesture, a small hand curled over his own large one, and a thrill raced through Sam and settled in the pit of his stomach. From the way his chest warmed he’d think that it was summer, the sun beaming down, rather than a cold, harvest night. His breath stuttered in elated surprise, that Dean would reach out, to try to connect.

Tamping down the urge to wiggle all over Sam instead turned his hand to clasp Dean’s in an engulfing hold, his fingers gentle. Even though the other couldn’t see, he grinned behind his shoulder, tail thumping quickly behind them, rustling leaves. “Dean.” Sam echoed fondly, and in lieu of a kiss he couldn’t give he swiped a happy lick against the other’s jaw. “So lovely.” He rumbled, attempting to compliment, to ease the Omega’s worries, to show how happy he was to be his mate. Sam wasn’t accustomed to wooing, and he was afraid that might become quickly apparent, despite his best intentions. Thinking a plan through and trying to attempt it was worryingly different.

☽ Ω ☾

Dean ran his fingers over the strange furred hand that was on him. There were fingers and the shape was the same as a human’s hand—though moments ago it hadn’t been—the only real difference was the thick black fur, like dog fur. He supposed that made sense, Sam looked like a wolf. A large wolf—but a wolf just the same. 

His fingers laced with the Alpha’s and he couldn’t help the small smile the tagged at his lips as the wolf repeated his name and the sound of something hitting dead leaves and earth—it was not all that different than when a dog would get happy and wag it’s tail. Dean wanted to look and see if that was what was occurring, but he was still joined with the Alpha.

Wet tongue flicked at Dean’s jaw and he couldn’t hold back the giggle as he pushed away slightly. Okay that was a little weird, but it was better than being bit. “Thank you,” he said in response to the compliment and blushed slightly. Lovely was not a word he was used being used on him—but he knew many people liked his eyes and his lips. 

☽ Ω ☾

Sam whuffled, a noise he’d gotten used to when he’d realized that laughter just wasn’t possible with this limited form. It was a miracle he was able to retain the ability to speak, as strange as it sounded with his canine voice box and muzzle. But he did what he could, letting out the strange expelling of air on his not-laugh in reaction to Dean’s giggle. Playfulness, he’d missed that. “Anytime.” He answered with as much affection as he could muster— which was a surprising amount, actually. Dean’s willingness to try went a long way to endearing him to his rather sore heart.

He could still feel the phantom trace of those little fingers tracing his own, the delicate warmth of their hands linked together. Dean was so delicate, he’d forgotten how small humans could be up close. Sam nuzzled in, curling as close as he could to lend his warmth to his new mate. As soon as he went down he would take Dean home, his Omega would be more comfortable riding out the rest of his heat inside.

Sam rumbled a content sigh. Yes, his human form hadn’t exactly taken ahold like he’d thought, but even if he was to remain like this...it would be easier, more pleasant with a mate. He wondered if Dean would like his new home, _their_ home, the large, somewhat overgrown castle. The journey wouldn’t take long if the other rode on his back. The thought sent tingles all over, his hips rocking forwards unconsciously as yet another jet seeped from him. He ignored it, snuffling quietly behind Dean’s ear. “Are you alright?” He asked, because it’d occurred to him that in his frenzy he hadn’t exactly...left Dean with clothes, and he would have to be taken back without them. It couldn’t be that ideal. He also had no idea what _else_ might have happened, before the deed had been finished. Had he been too rough? Did the mating mark hurt? Did Dean step on something? Did the small cuts on his face sting? How had he been left in the woods? Was his heat still a slow burn or had it ebbed into a simmer? It was enough to cause a modicum of worry. 

☽ Ω ☾

Dean couldn’t help but curl into the offered warmth, the distinct lack of clothing making the forest colder than it had been. The warm fur served to block out the forest air and shield from the wind while Dean waited for the Alpha to become unteathered. He hoped they weren’t going to stay in the woods. That didn’t really sound all that great. He had heard stories of a castle far beyond the trees—but he didn’t know if it was true or not, or if it belonged to the Alpha.

He looked up at the wolf’s words and nodded his head. “I am. I mean, I’m cold but that’s getting better. And I’m hungry. I have not eaten since I was sent here at day break.” 

He shifted awkwardly, the motion pulling at his hole and making him wince as he settled into the Alpha’s warmth. “But otherwise, I’m in one piece.” 

☽ Ω ☾

Sam growled under his breath. They might not have been mates long but he still felt protective, and he didn’t like the thought of Dean wandering the woods, cold and hungry, alone during his heat. He tightened his hold on the other, fighting the instinctive urge to promise to lash out at the ones that had treated Dean so. He doubted vowing to punish the villagers that the other had grown up with would start their relationship on a positive note.

“Good.” At least he could be assured he hadn’t hurt Dean in his enthusiasm. “I will make certain a large meal is brought when we get home.” Sam rumbled on a sigh, nuzzling against the other’s neck and shoulder. “My mate will not be cold or hungry.” He promised, already thinking of ordering a massive fire, stacking as many blankets as he could around Dean and crawling in beside him.

Committing himself to Dean’s warmth seemed a very enjoyable pastime.

☽ Ω ☾

Dean smiled at the way the Alpha seemed to care—a far cry away from the beast the village spoke of. They had warned Dean of a furred monster that would kill him as soon as look at him and that was why he couldn’t near the woods. When he had presented as Omega his mother had broken down in tears and the village had mourned as though he was being sent to his death. But this, this was different. It was warm and quiet—furred head nuzzling against him as though the Alpha would die before doing him further damage.

But the word Home made his stomach clench as his head turned briefly towards where he thought the tree line was—the home he was leaving behind. His family, his friends—all of them on the other side of the trees, never to be seen again. Perhaps he was as good as dead to them.

"Yes Alpha," he said quietly. "I would like that very much."

☽ Ω ☾

Something had soured the happiness he’d recognized in Dean. Sam was eager to banish it, but perhaps it was the coward in him that wove hesitance around asking about it. They had such promise so far, he didn’t want to poke holes in it, open the floodgates to more problems. They had enough as it was.

Sam huffed a sigh, trying to sort through what to talk about. Asking about Dean’s family wasn’t wise, he’d already asked if he was alright, so questions of his heat would be repetitive, and would not help his decision to wait until they’d arrived at the castle before continuing. He was aware he knew next to nothing about his new mate, other than his name and status, that he smelled wonderful, that his willingness to make the best of his situation made his chest ache with emotion and that his mate had a smile like sunshine.

_Am I as bad as you feared? Were you injured in the woods? Do you miss your family? Were they cruel to you before you left? Did you bring any belongings? How long had your heat been hurting before I arrived? What do you hope for the future? Would you want to have kids with me in the future?_

No, he should start with something easier. Sam’s brow furrowed.

“What food do you like?” He asked, because he _had_ promised a meal, and that was the perfect leeway into asking Dean questions on his preferences, his thoughts.

☽ Ω ☾

The silence between them stretched on awkwardly and made the Omega shift in the dirt as he chewed on his lip and thought of something to say. He did not know the Alpha well enough to know what to talk about and talking about his own family made his stomach hurt—so he stayed silent about them or the village, they were the people that had sent him into the forest. He didn’t know where he was headed or anything.

At the question, Dean looked up and blinked. It had caught him off guard. “Oh I uhh—” his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I like bread and cheese. Strawberries when they are available,” he said quietly. He came from a small blacksmith—-he didn’t have anything special. “Sometimes we would have slabs of meat from the butcher. But mostly we just had stew from what papa could get.” His voice grew quieter the more he spoke. “I don’t eat much.”

He looked at the Alpha’s face, his hand reaching to touch his face. “Were you born like this?” 

☽ Ω ☾

Sam shouldn’t have been surprised. They were simple foods, peasant foods. Dean wasn’t likely to have had much sumptuous fare. He’d expected to hear something that was rarely received, like the occasional dried fruits from traveling merchants or the much celebrated dishes that were only cooked during yuletide. Hearing the answer put a smile to his face nonetheless, thinking of Dean in some dismal little cottage being happy with what he’d had, or sitting in the sunshine smelling of strawberries and grass. Sam would have to be sure to give his mate only the best. He would eat as much as he’d like if he could help it.

And now he had to wonder if his lithe frame was only Omega as he’d thought, or if it was from having so little food. (Of course, to Sam nearly every human was tiny, and worthy of concern if he was inclined to worry about them.)

Amazingly, when next Dean looked into his face there was no terror like before, but curiosity, the other even raising a hand to press curious fingers against his muzzle. Sam was careful to keep still for the first couple of moments, but couldn’t help from turning to nuzzle against his palm with a rumbling noise of contentment. “I was not.” Sam admitted, opening his eyes and halting his actions, though he remained leaning into Dean’s hand. “I was born human. This is a curse.” A simple explanation, one tailored to leave out how old he was, lest he erase some of their progress with a number.

☽ Ω ☾

Dean couldn’t help but marvel at the different texture between the coarse fur that covered the Alpha’s body to the soft fur on his nose and mouth. His fingers spread out slightly as he continued to touch. The Alpha turned and pressed his face into his hand and Dean couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, hand moving up to ears—wonder if the reaction would be similar to a dog.

His fingers brushed the soft fur as he listened, starting to scratch behind them with a small smile as he watched the Alpha’s reaction. “Does that mean the curse can be broken then?” he asked as he acted. 

A strange sense of comfort washed over the Omega. Maybe it was because the Alpha didn’t seem dangerous—or maybe it was because it was his Alpha. But Dean didn’t feel scared. The fear he had felt early seemed strange even though it had not been that long before. 

☽ Ω ☾

With Sam’s reputation as a monster, with his anger and despair at the world at large, with even the few remaining people in his household scared of him, it wasn’t often Sam felt the touch of another. He’d forgotten how nice it was, how calming. Or perhaps it was an instinctive reaction to his Omega’s touch.

Even so, there were some minor differences between how touch affected him as a human and how it did now, and most of them regrettably, undeniably canine. Sam’s gaze lidded happily, content to allow Dean to explore as he may, a wolfish smile appearing as the other’s laugh tinkled between them.

“I— _ugh._ ” Sam’s answer was impeded by a rumbling sound in his chest, instinctively leaning into Dean’s scratching. Anywhere else he might not have gotten distracted, but the other had found that _particular_ spot behind his left ear that always rippled shivers down his spine, and one leg twitched, as if seeking an itch to scratch. Damn, he’d forgotten that was there. Even as he reacted embarrassment welled up, because of all the impressions to leave on his new mate that was not one of the ones he’d planned on.

☽ Ω ☾

Dean couldn’t help but grin as the Alpha reacted to his touches, a soft laugh falling from his lips. “I guess you like that,” he said as he stopped, giving reprieve to his Alpha—his smile staying on his face. It was wide and genuine, not the shy one that had graced his features. It reached his green eyes and made them shy as he looked up at the creature. It was strange that he could find himself smiling at such a beast.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” he said as he sobered slightly, smile softening. “You were saying—-can the curse be broken?”

Hands moved down from his ears and started scratching around the wolf’s neck, fingers buried in the course fur. 

☽ Ω ☾

Sam decided he wasn’t going to dignify that with an answer. The main reason being of course that if he didn’t have quite as much _fur_ one would notice that he’d flushed in embarrassment. He just huffed through his nose, but where temper would normally have risen Sam just found himself smiling back at his Omega. He couldn’t fault him for finding that out, after all he’d been the one urging on the touches.

It seemed his mate was a dog person. Thank the heavens.

“I believe so.” He rumbled, his gaze growing heavy-lidded with satisfaction. Despite the minor setbacks all was right in his world for the moment, feeling those gentle little hands in his fur. He could probably sleep like this. “That is what has been said.”

☽ Ω ☾

Dean sighed and pulled back, giving his mate some reprieve from the onslaught of his fingers. He felt the knot in his ass deflate and pulled back a little so he could roll over with a wince, both from lying on the ground and from getting fucked the way he had. He was finally able to get a good look at his mate. 

He looked at his features. All canine like in a way that Dean had never seen on a creature this large. Dean was mated to a wolf. There was no way to deny it now that he was able to get a good and full look at him, eyes running down the Alpha’s body and then back up to his face. All of it more canine than human.

A cold shiver went through his body and he pulled in closer to his Alpha, grateful for the fur that kept him warm. “Am I supposed to break it?” he asked quietly.

☽ Ω ☾

Truth be told, the knot had been slowly receding for awhile, Sam had just been caught up in other things, trying to avoid thinking about where he was, what he was doing, lest he become aroused all over again. Unfortunately Dean had noticed as well, and with a hissed intake of breath he loosened his hold enough to allow his new mate to pull off his admittedly still impressive girth, even softened as he was.

It had only been a moment, but already he missed being inside the Omega, the easy quiet snatch he’d gotten of happiness, having Dean touch and smile at him like he was someone normal. Someone that wasn’t to be feared.

Yellow eyes remained steadily on the other, taking in the minute changes of expression, watching as his mate got a first good look at him, from paws to ears. Sam felt oddly self-conscious the longer this went on, and had to force himself not to fidget or look away. The tense anticipation of horror or grief, of disgust, filtered away the minute Dean snuggled closer towards his chest, and his arms instinctively wrapped back around the small human. He supposed he should have a little more faith that the other would accept him, but as it’d been countless decades and Sam hadn’t accepted himself as he was...he found it difficult to think that another would do so easily.

Sam nuzzled into Dean’s hair, the short strands tickling his nose. He didn’t want to worry the Omega, but it was not wise to start this relationship off with a blatant lie. “Yes.” He answered, because that is what the prophecy had stated. Technically.

“We will figure it out.” He added gruffly, and tightened the cloak around Dean’s nakedness, noting the way he’d shivered. “For now I think we should make our way home.” He wanted the other warm when he took him again. “If you can stand I will carry you.” Sam knew Omegas in heat were quick to recover between one carnal activity to the next, but he wasn’t a small Alpha, and he hadn’t been gentle. It was likely Dean _couldn’t_ stand without pain or discomfort, and if so he would make do. But he had to ask, he didn’t fancy hauling his mate around like a sack of flour on their first night together. He may injure him further.

☽ Ω ☾

Dean’s mind froze at the knowledge that he was supposed to break the curse. The beast next to him was relying on him to see him back to his human form after who knew how many years as he was. Dean knew it had been a while because the people of the village had said the story had always been there—-long enough to change and warp to a thing of nightmares that had people afraid to approach the woods. That was—a lot to take in. 

He let out a deep breath and looked up at the Alpha, nodding his head, more afraid that he would fail and it wouldn’t be what the Alpha thought. That everything would have been wasted and he would grow to hate Dean. It was a strange fear when he stopped to think about it—he was mated to a large wolf after all, there were other things he should have been afraid of, but that was the only one that came to mind. Especially as the Alpha wrapped the cloak around him and started talking once more. 

“I—” he paused and looked down. He really didn’t know if he could walk or not. Now that the Alpha was no longer inside him and he was focused on his body, he hurt beyond the ache of his heat that was starting to build up once more, his body recognizing the lack of a knot inside of him. The bite on his neck hurt, his knees felt as though they were scraped and he was sure his legs had a similar treatment. He knew there were cuts from branches. And every muscle in his body just hurt. There was no other word for it but he really didn’t want Sam worrying about it, or feeling bad. 

“I could use some help,” he said quietly as he looked down at the earth between them.

☽ Ω ☾

There were a couple of ways Sam had thought to take his Omega home. The first option, involving a cart and ropes, wasn’t plausible, with his rushing off through the night as he had. He wasn’t about to leave Dean alone so he could fetch one either. Carrying the other in his arms was another, but he’d grown so used to padding around on four paws that the thought of walking on two all the way back to the castle was a dubious one. He may have been prepared to take on human form, but his mannerisms had differed over the centuries, and unfortunately that didn’t make the second seem like a stellar option either.

Carrying Dean on his back seemed the easiest and fastest way to get where they were going, and he would have to simply try not to jostle the other too much during the journey. The thought of having the Omega cling to his back was a pleasant one, nearly as pleasant as thinking of him clinging to his front.

Shaking those images away, Sam nuzzled Dean briefly and licked up his cheek in reassurance before he really thought about stopping himself. “You will hold onto my back.” He rumbled, and promptly rolled over, wiggling backwards till he could feel Dean’s hands in his fur once again. Perhaps it be was better that they were already both on the ground. All he had to do was roll into his stomach and stand up on four paws, and Dean need not stand at all. It was nearly ideal, as it occurred to him that the cloak would shield his mate from the cold in this position as well. “You have ridden a horse before?”

☽ Ω ☾

Dean watched the Alpha roll over and took the chance to look over his large form. He was much bigger than other wolves and Dean suddenly realized how foolish it had been to think he could out run the animal. Sam’s legs were long and strong, even under the Alpha’s body. 

Fingers tangled into rough fur as he crouched next to the Alpha, pain in his thighs and back telling him that he made the right choice in telling Sam that he thought walking was not an option. With a deep breath he pulled himself up onto Sam’s back, the weight of the Alpha between his legs as he held on with his knees and leaned forward, fur brushing against his chest and cock, making him gasp and hide his face against the Alpha’s shoulder.

“Y-yes,” he said with a nervous swallow as he took in a deep breath of Alpha scent, his skin beginning to heat once more. “I have ridden a horse.”

☽ Ω ☾

Sam nodded, but his focus was on Dean, the way his hands and knees clung, the gasp that he assumed was from pain, the feel if his breaths ruffling his fur. He felt guilty at causing his mate discomfort, but it was for the best, humans should not be out this time of year naked in the woods....not at night anyway. They might catch a chill.

He was tempted to convince Dean to do this again sometime, however. Frolicking in the sunlight, all bare skin and smiles. No other traversed his woods this deep, and he’d long since run off any unsavory characters that might be lurking in the trees. They would be as alone as they were now, but perhaps now wasn’t the time to ponder.

“It is not dissimilar. Hold on and we will arrive shortly.” More shortly than otherwise, anyhow. Sam turned onto his stomach and levered up carefully on all fours. After checking over his shoulder to make sure Dean was indeed retaining his grip he set off through the trees at an easy canter, trying his best not to jostle to and fro or catch any branches on his Omega. He even stepped over fallen longs and underbrush one foot at a time when he would normally pounce. It took longer, going at this pace, but racing full gallop at the castle would leave Dean in worse shape than he was already. It was best to leave that for emergencies only.


End file.
